rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuFaux's Drag Race Season 1
Season 1 of RuFaux's Drag Race consists of 14 episodes. This season premiered on April 7, 2018. | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}14 Queens are competing for the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar", A 1 year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash prize of $100,000. The winner of this season is Anal Led Yer with Chanel Oberlin being crowned Miss Congeniality RuFaux's Drag Race is created by [http://rupauls-parody-shows.wikia.com/wiki/User:OriMoxx OriMoxx] Contestants Statistics :█ The contestant won RuFaux's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner and won re-entry :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner but did not win re-entry :█ The Contestant was not one of the top 3 potential returners and was eliminated for a second time and final time :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Episode 1: ''Rich Housewife Realness'' Synopsis: ''Kim Kardashian drops by to meet the first batch of queens of the first season of RuFaux's Drag Race to tell them about their first challenge of serving 2 looks to go with a theme of "Best Kim K Drag" that they brought from home but having to make the "Rich Housewife Realness" themselves. ''Summary: ''The first episode featured 14 queens walking into the werk room RuFaux's Drag Race, where they are met by RuFaux herself. The first mini challenge of the season was to do a terrified look of a victim where they are about to get killed by a serial killer for a photo shoot where Chanel Oberlin came out victorious and won a squatty potty. After the mini-challenge winner has been announced RuFaux brought in Kim Kardashian herself into the werk room to tell the queens of their first main challenge of the season, giving their best Kim K look and making a rich housewife look with materials provided by Fabric Planet. After the runway, the top 3 and bottom 3 were called out and RuFaux asked those he did not call to go untuck. The top 3 were Electra Heart, Taxfree Motel, and Chanel Oberlin while the bottom 3 were Ketyer Zasedefeg, Villaintina, and Arena Grenade. Electra Heart was chosen as the main challenge winner and Taxfree, Chanel and Ketyer were safe leaving the bottom 2 to be Villaintina and Arena Grenade. Both queens lip-synced to the song "Jam (Turn It Up)" by Kim Kardashian (yes the project Kim said she was the most ashamed of in her entire career). Villaintina won the lip sync and Arena Grenade sashayed away. * '''Guest Judges:' Khloe Kardashian and Kourtney Kardashian * Special Guest Judge: Kim Kardashian * Mini Challenge: '''Take a terrified photo as a victim about to be killed by a serial killer in a photoshoot * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Chanel Oberlin * '''Mini Chllange Prize: A Squatty Potty * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in their best Kim K drag and their Rich Housewife Realness outfits they had to make * Main Challenge Winner: '''Electra Heart * '''Main Challenge Prize: a $100 gift card to KKW Beauty * Bottom Two: '''Villaintina and Arena Grenade * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''Jam (Turn It Up) by Kim Kardashian * '''Eliminated: Arena Grenade * Farewell Message: '''"Buy Dangerous Woman on iTunes Love, Arena Grenade" '''Episode 2: ''Hospital Rusical'' Synopsis: ''The 13 remaining queens split up into 2 teams where they must practice and perform a live musical about a hospital they work in or be a patient in. ''Summary: ''After Arena Grenade's elimination, the 13 remaining queens take part of a lip sync mini challenge after getting into quick drag lip-syncing to Freaky Money by RuPaul. Anal Led Yer and Dawn Sin Drone ended up coming out victorious. They won a 1 year subscription to Square Space as well as the honor of being this week's team captains of the main challenge. Team Anal Led Yer consisted of Electra Heart, Taxfree Motel, Joanne The Scammer, Tina The Burger Flipper, Miss Vanjie and Chicken Nugget while Team Dawn Sin Drone consisted of Villaintina, Ketyer, Stacy Layne Matthews, Skinny Legend and Chanel Oberlin. After performing the live performance of the musical they walked the runway in their best Nurse Realness drag. They were then judged individually with Taxfree Motel, Anal Led Yer and Electra Heart being the top 3 while Joanne The Scammer, Tina The Burger Flipper and Dawn Sin Drone were the Bottom 3. After deliberation Taxfree Motel was chosen as this week's winner wins a trip to Palm Springs. Anal Led Yer, Electra Heart and Joanne The Scammer were announced safe leaving the bottom 2 being Dawn Sin Drone and Tina The Burger Flipper lip-syncing to Umbrella by Rihanna. Dawn Sin Drone won the lip sync and Tina The Burger Flipper sashayed away. * '''Special Guest Judge: '''Matt LeBlanc * '''Mini Challenge: '''Get into quick drag and lip sync to Freaky Money by RuPaul * '''Mini Challenge Winners: '''Anal Led Yer and Dawn Sin Drone * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''A trip to Palm Springs and being team captains of the main challenge * '''Runway Theme: '''Nurse Realness * '''Main Challenge Prize:' A 1-year subscription to square space * Main Challenge: Act in a new musical taking place in a hospital and instead of lip syncing it's performed live. * Main Challenge Winner: 'Taxfree Motel * '''Bottom Two: '''Tina The Burger Flipper and Dawn Sin Drone * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''Umbrella by Rihanna * '''Eliminated: '''Tina The Burger Flipper * '''Farewell Message: '"It was rigged gurl. xoxo, Tina" '''Episode 3: ''Miss Thing Pageant'' Synopsis: The 12 remaining queens take part of the Miss Thing Pageant and give an inspiring speech on how they should win the pageant Summary: ''After Tina's elimination, the queens are visited by Miss Universe Colombia 2015, Ariadna Gutierrez. They must dress up in their best hometown look and best pageant look and give inspiring speeches. Electra Heart, Chanel Oberlin and Villaintina were the top 3 while Stacy Layne Matthews, Skinny Legend and Joanne The Scammer were in the bottom 3. After deliberation, it was a close battle between Electra Heart and Chanel Oberlin to be the winner of the challenge but Electra Heart was declared the winner of that week's challenge. Chanel Oberlin, Villaintina, and Stacy Layne Matthews were declared safe leaving the bottom two being Skinny Legend and Joanne The Scammer. After lip syncing to Let's Get Loud by Jennifer Lopez Skinny Legend won the lip sync and Joanne The Scammer was asked to sashay away. * '''Special Guest Judge: '''Miss Universe Colombia 2015: Ariadna Gutierrez * '''Main Challenge: '''Walk the runway in 2 different outfits the first outfit being where they're from and the second being their best pageant look giving a pageant speech of why they should be crowned Miss Thing * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Electra Heart * '''Bottom Two: '''Skinny' Legend and Joanne The Scammer * 'Lip-Sync Song: '''Let's Get Loud by Jennifer Lopez * '''Eliminated: '''Joanne The Scammer * '''Farewell Message: '"I will forever be truly Iconic Love, Joanne The Scammer P.S. I stole all your jewelry" '''Episode 4: ''Perfume Saleswoman'' Synopsis: Make a custom perfume, make a funny advertisement for it and walk the runway in their best Saleswoman Couture Summary: After Joanne The Scammer was eliminated, Electra Heart and Chanel Oberlin got into an argument with Chanel saying she should have won the main challenge and felt "robbed" and that Electra Heart was misjudged. After that the queens had to prepare for the next challenge, making a custom perfume and make a comedical ad for the perfume. Paris Hilton was the special guest judge of the week and after walking the runway in their best Saleswoman Couture, Chanel Oberlin, Miss Vanjie, Chicken Nugget, Stacy Layne Matthews and Skinny Legend were called forward. They were announced safe and were asked to leave the stage. The top 3 was Dawn Sin Drone, Taxfree Motel and Anal Led Yer while the bottom 3 were Ketyer, Electra Heart and Villaintina. And after deliberation it was announced that Dawn Sin Drone was announced as this week's main challenge winner. Taxfree Motel, Anal Led Yer and Ketyer were announced safe leaving the bottom 2 being Electra Heart and Villaintina. After the lip sync both queens were eliminated shockingly for not knowing the lyrics and both queens had to sashay away. * Special Guest Judge: Paris Hilton * Mini Challenge: Make an entertaining Mukbang video * Mini Challenge Winner: Chicken Nugget * Mini Challenge Prize: A 1 year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's * Main Challenge: Make a comedical advertisement of a custom perfume you're selling * Runway Theme: Saleswoman Couture * Main Challenge Winner: Dawn Sin Drone * Main Challenge Prize: '''2 custom gowns from The Drag Queen Closet * '''Bottom Two: Electra Heart and Villaintina * Lip-Sync Song: Stars Are Blind by Paris Hilton * Eliminated: Electra Heart and Villaintina * Farewell Messages: "I'm gonna go be a piece of Froot now! xoxo Electra Heart" "Screw ya'll. -Fan Favorite" Episode 5: ''Snatch Game'' * Special Guest Judges: '''CupcakKe and Charli XCX * '''Mini Challenge: '''Fake Housewives Of Drag Race * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Chanel Oberlin * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Jewelry from Fierce Drag Jewels * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Runway Theme: Night Of A Thousand CupcakKes * Main Challenge Winner: 'Anal Led Yer * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A cruise to the Bahamas * '''Bottom Two: '''Miss Vanjie & Ketyer * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''Lipgloss by Charli XCX ft. CupcakKe * '''Eliminated: '''Ketyer * '''Farewell Message: '"Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova but your dad just calls me 2nd place." '''Episode 6: ''Talk Show Hosts'' * Special Guest Judges: Julie Chen and Tiffany Pollard * Mini Challenge: Advertise a chocolate bar * Mini Challenge Winners: Skinny Legend and Dawn Sin Drone * Mini Challenge Prize: A $50 Mac Cosmetics gift card and the responsibilities of being team captains of this week's challenge * Main Challenge: A comedy challenge of a group talk show where each queen is assigned a different personality to portray * Runway Theme: Feeling a bit blue * Main Challenge Winner: Skinny Legend * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 year supply of Raven Symone * Bottom Two: Taxfree Motel and Miss Vanjie * Lip-Sync Song: Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, P!nk, Mya and Lil' Kim * Eliminated: Miss Vanjie * Farewell Message: "Miss Vanjie... Miss Vanjie... Miss... Vanjie" Episode 7: ''Return of the Queens'' * Special Guest Judges: Nicole Scherzinger * Mini Challenge: Make an ASMR video * Mini Challenge Winner: Chicken Nugget * Mini Challenge Prize: A Campaign with L.A. Eyeworks * Main Challenge: Make a superhero costume along with it's backstory * Main Challenge Winner: Dawn Sin Drone and Arena Grenade * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 week getaway to New England (Dawn Sin Drone) Return to the competition (Arena Grenade) * Returned: Arena Grenade * Bottom Two: Skinny Legend and Stacy Layne Matthews * Lip-Sync Song: Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler * Eliminated: Stacy Layne Matthews * Farewell Message: "Who the f*** is Heather? I just wanna know" Episode 8: ''Who's That Kitty Girl?'' * Special Guests: Courtney Act and Adore Delano * Special Guest Judge: Gwen Stefani * Mini Challenge: '''Get into quick drag and get behind a RuPaul cutout with his face cut out and lip-sync to his song Kitty Girl * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Arena Grenade * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''An extra 20 minutes to work with production during this week's main challenge * '''Main Challenge: Make a verse for RuFaux's new music video "Who's That Kitty Girl?" * Runway Theme: '''Grammy award winning runway * '''Main Challenge Winner: Arena Grenade * Main Challenge Prize: '''Her verse will be part of RuFaux's music video * '''Bottom Two: Dawn Sin Drone and Skinny Legend * Lip-Sync Song: Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani * Eliminated: '''Skinny Legend * '''Farewell Message: "My voice is higher than Arena Grenade. Love, Skinny Legend" Episode 9: ''Q*U*E*E*N*S'' * Special Guest Judges: Jennifer Aniston and Lisa Kudrow * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Taxfree Motel * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Another Squatty Potty * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in a drag queen parody of FRIENDS * '''Runway Theme: Neon Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Taxfree Motel and Arena Grenade * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 year supply of Raven Symone * Bottom Two: '''Anal Led Yer and Dawn Sin Drone * '''Lip-Sync Song: "I'll Be There for You" by The Rembrandts * Eliminated: No one Episode 10: ''Makeover Pit Crew Better Werk!'' * Special Guest Judge: '''Lindsay Lohan * '''Mini Challenge: '''Splash paint all over yourself and make an art piece on the floor * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Arena Grenade * Mini Challenge Prize: NOTHING and the honor to pair up the pit crew with the queens * Main Challenge: '''Give the Pit Crew a drag makeover * '''Main Challenge Winner: Anal Led Yer * Main Challenge Prize: '''A $250 gift card to Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics * '''Bottom Two: Arena Grenade and Chanel Oberlin * Lip-Sync Song: Formation by Beyonce * Eliminated: Chanel Oberlin * Farewell Message: "Goodbye idiot hookers -Chanel Oberlin" Episode 11: ''Drag Queens of the Past, Present and Future'' * Special Guest Judges: Chrissy Teigen and John Legend * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Anal Led Yer * Mini Challenge Prize: Be the choreographer of the play for Drag Queens of the Future * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in 3 looks. Drag Queens of the past, present, and future with the future look being made entirely out of scratch * Main Challenge Winner: Anal Led Yer * Main Challenge Prize: A one week getaway to New York City along with 2 vip tickets to see a broadway play of choice * Bottom Two: Taxfree Motel and Chicken Nugget * Lip-Sync Song: Just Dance by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Chicken Nugget * Farwell Message: "Friendships are f***ing fake, relationships will cheat on you, family will disown you, but pizza... pizza is forever -Chicken Nugget" Episode 12: ''The Final Four'' * Main Challenge: Create a rap verse for the remix of Call Me Mother by RuPaul and perform it live in front of the judges * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lip-Sync Song: Ribs by Lorde * Top 3: Anal Led Yer, Arena Grenade and Taxfree Motel * Eliminated: Dawn Sin Drone * Farewell Message: Buy Hopeless Fountain Kingdom -Dawn Sin Drone Episode 13: ''The Reunion'' * Miss Congeniality: Chanel Oberlin Episode 14: ''The Finale'' * Winner Of RuFaux's Drag Race Season 1: Anal Led Yer * Runner Ups: Arena Grenade & Taxfree Motel Duster Or Busted Scoring System Category:Joke Seasons Category:RuFaux's Drag Race Category:OriMoxx Category:RFDR Category:RuFaux's Drag Race Season 1 Category:RuFaux's Drag Race 1